we'll die young and live forever
by SachiMalff
Summary: ...hanya sebuah cincin dan izin dunia untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain. [kaisoo] [sachimalff's farewell] [manxman]
_sachimalff's farewell_

 _d_

 _ **we'll die young and live forever**_

 _exo_

 _disc : themselves and God, plot are mine all mine._

 _warning : you care? Well it is indeed a manxman. And lots of typos, be aware of it. No beta-ed._

 _0_

 _0—0—0_

 _0_

Ada masa di mana bertahan terasa begitu berat karena lawan kita kali ini adalah norma dan juga dunia. Masa-masa itulah aku berpikir bahwa mungkin menyerah adalah pilihan paling tepat dan gampang. Takkan ada lagi perasaan takut ditolak oleh dunia, tak ada lagi perasaan ragu karena telah menyakiti keluarga, tak ada lagi perasaan bimbang akan masa depan. Masa-masa itulah aku merasa bahwa mungkin takdir memang takkan pernah berada di sisi kita.

Saat itu kita masih sangat muda—saat memutuskan untuk saling mencintai. Aneh, memang. Sangat aneh dan menjijikkan. Namun lari dari perasaan lebih menyiksa, rupanya. Lal kita dengan tergesa-gesa memutuskan untuk bersama—melawan dunia. Saat itu kita masih sangat muda, sangat ceroboh. Lagipula, waktu itu kupikir takkan sesulit ini. Kupikir tak selelah ini. Kupikir cinta kita lebih kuat dari semanga Oedipus. Kupikir kita lebih hebat dari Hamlet. Kupikir kita lebih manis dari karya Shakespeare. Nyatanya, malah perjalanan kisah kita bahkan hampir sepedih tragedi Romeo-Juliet, kalau saja tidak lebih pedih dari itu. Terkadang aku ingin percaya bahwa akhir bahagia tak hanya di dunia khayal. Dan saat aku menyuarakan hal itu, kau selalu tersenyum dan berkata bahwa kita memang sedang berada di dunia khayal di mana aku hanya perlu bahagia untuk mendapat sebuah akhir yang setidaknya di mata kita berdua lebih dari cukup. Namun kaulupa bahwa di dunia khayal juga ada penyihir jahat dan seribu mimpi buruk. Dan saat aku menyuarakan hal itu, kau tetap tersenyum seolah melawan dunia adalah soal hitungan dasar matematika yang tak ada artinya.

...dan baru akhir-akhir ini aku mengetahui bahwa kau tak hanya tersenyum di siang harimu, namun juga menangis di malam hari.

Akupun tahu pedihnya menjadi kita, memilih jalan seperti kita dan hidup seperti kita.

Kita tak punya tempat untuk berlari kecuali pelukan masing-masing.

(Dan kau tak pernah berlari padaku.)

Kita tak bisa berdoa karena... apakah Tuhan bahkan masih sudi melihat kita?

(Dan kau tak pernah sedetikpun merasa terbebani akan hal-hal ini.)

Kupikir kau sungguh hebat, bisa menahan semua tempaan ini. kupikir kau sungguh menakjubkan, kupikir kau sungguh orang yang kuat.

Namun saat itu aku baru tahu, bahwa dibalik tiap senyum dan rasa percaya dirimu itu, kau menyimpan sejuta ketakutan yang tak mau kaubagi bersamaku.

Malam itu kau menangis, badan tegapmu berbaring membelakangiku. Bahumu naik turun tak terkontrol, badanmu bergetar. Kau menangis keras tanpa suara, kau marah tanpa kata, kau lelah tanpa peluh, kau sakit tanpa luka. Tanganku bergerak, hendak merengkuh tubuhmu yang nampak ringkih dan ketakutan namun terhenti di tengah jalan saat kau makin bergetar hebat.

Sejenak aku berpikir, mengapa susah-susah tersenyum di siang hari jika kau menangis di malamnya layaknya anak kecil yang dipukul oleh ayahnya?

Namun pikiranku terhenti saat aku mendengarmu merintih, memohon. (Entah pada siapa ku tak mengerti. Entah pada Tuhan atau semesta. Atau mungkin pada takdir. Dunia. Semuanya. Entahlah.)

Dan kalimatmu selanjutnya membuatku begitu rapuh.

" _...karena aku mencintainya."_

Malam itu, aku membalikkan badanku.

Malam itu, aku menemanimu menangis dalam tidurku.

Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, saat musim dingin pertama menyentuh Korea, aku tak tahu jika lelkai di belakang meja kasir sebuah kedai kopi langgananku akan jadi teman hidupku pada akhirnya.

Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, aku tak sadar jika kita sama-sama lari dari perasaan ini.

Enam belas tahun yang lalu, aku ragu apakah menjadi kekasihu akan semudah bayangannya.

Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, aku merasa begitu taku melawan dunia bersamamu.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kita mencoba menyerah, untuk akhirnya kita lagi-lagi kembali ke pelukan satu sama lain karena kaulah rumahku, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Lima tahun yang lalu, kita berada di titik paling lelah selama romansa cinta kita.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, aku masih menjadi orang yang naif dengan berharap bahwa mungkin, suatu saat, kita akan bahagia.

Dua thaun yang lalu, aku berpikir sampai kapan kita akan bertahan.

Satu tahun yang lalu, kau membuktukan padaku bahwa harapan untuk bahagia itu masih mungkin. Kau membuktikan padaku bahwa kau adalah Romeo-ku yang takkan membiarkanku mati bersama perjuangan cinta yang sia-sia.

Dan tahun ini, tepat dua puluh tahun aku mentiti takdir kejam ini bersamamu, kau menghadiahkan padaku kebahagiaan yang nampknya mustahil kita raih, namun disinilah kita akhirnya.

Bukan di tempat paling romantis sedunia.

Bukan di surga.

Hanya di sebuah gazebo kecil di belakang ruma orang tuamu yang dulu menentang kita habis-habisan.

Tidak bersama banyak orang.

Hanya ada orang tuamu, ku, dan beberapa teman yang masih mengingat kita yang terus menua bersama uban dan keriput.

Bukan hadiah mewah,

...hanya sebuah cincin dan izin dunia untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Bukan puisi dan bait lagu mesra,

...hanya saja...

" _You may kiss your lover."_

 _Then I kiss you, not for the first time or the last time, but for the nth time, yet it feels so beautiful because we are no longer running from the world._

" _From this time, you are officially Kim Kyungsoo."_

 _Kim Kyungsoo_ , aku tersenyum, _Kim Kyungsoo_.

Aku melihatmu tersenyum, dan hatiku berdebar seperti biasa. Kau lantas memelukku, dan aku mendengar teriakan orang-orang di belakang sana bersorak untuk kebahagiaan kita.

 _Aku mencintaimu_.

 _ **0—0—0**_

 _ **end**_

 _a/n : sachi pikir kalian udah tau berita terbaru. Dan well—kaisoo shippers must find strength, okay? Bukan apa-apa sachi nge-post ini... hanya saja, mungkin ini emang waktunya sachi berhenti nulis untuk kaisoo... mungkin untuk selamanya, mungkin untuk waktu yang lama, atau juga bahkan untuk waktu yang hanya singkat, sachi nggak tahu. But this is sweet yet bitter, right. This time i write happy ending for them._

 _Karena Soojung juga biasku, well I'm not really brokenhearted but it did hurt because I'm kaisoo shipper too. But, Soojung-ie, please take care of my prince and love him as much as we love him, he's our heart, y'know?_


End file.
